In the hand tool field, the use of screwdrivers and nutdrivers is well known to the art. However, there is an inherent problem with both of these types of tools in that they are limited in the amount of torque, or turning power that can be applied with the handles being integral with their driving shafts and in axial alignment therewith. There are also T-handled driving tools that provide additional driving power, but they are much slower and more tedious to turn than the ordinary driving tools mentioned above. There have been attempts in the past to resolve the two problems mentioned, one of these being the patent to Bartlett, U.S. Pat. No. 428,662 of May 27, 1890. While solving the torque problem by providing a pivoting handle, the Bartlett device created new ones. The center portion of the handle was enlarged to accommodate the locking mechanism used and the lump would be quite uncomfortable in the hand during a turning operation. In addition, a pin projects outward from the middle portion of the handle which would be even more uncomfortable to the operator when gripping the handle. Applicant's tool, on the other hand, has all of the locking mechanisms contained within the handle with no lumps, pins, or other projections that would affect the operator's grip on the handle, and there are no pins, latches, or other such means necessary to lock and unlock the tool.